


Escape

by missginni



Series: Tabla básica 30 vicios [6]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, hard sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay ausencias tan profundas y tan dolorosas que no puedes hacer nada por mitigarlas, aunque lo intentes todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> _Sexto drabble de la tabla básica 30 vicios._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Se pertenecen a sí mismos y yo no gano nada escribiendo sobre ellos.

Gime. Ronco, fuerte, mientras aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Su aliento dejando huella en la almohada y su lengua presa de unos dientes que no le permiten ser libre. Los dedos se crispan en sendos puños, atrapando tela entre ellos, sábanas, ropa, cojines... da lo mismo. Y el dolor se hace presente cuando lo siente dentro, acentuado por una falta de costumbre que no se debería haber permitido.

Jaejoong contiene el aliento, un segundo, dos, pero se le escapa empujado por un golpe de voz. El aire, enojado, se niega a volver a él y Jaejoong se ahoga; en la erección que empuja contra él, en las manos que recorren su espalda, en el olor que lo envuelve y lo ciega. Grita y aprieta más los puños, tratando de ignorarlo, pero le desconcentra. Demasiado distinto.

Se empuja contra ese cuerpo que lo domina, moviendo la cadera y encorvando la espalda. Las manos le sujetan y le privan de parte del movimiento y siente la frustración subir a su garganta, a sus labios, que acaban sometidos a unos dientes sin compasión. Ruge como un león herido y lo intenta otra vez, pero la presión en su piel es demasiada.

No le basta. Aún puede pensar y es precisamente lo que no quiere. Jaejoong baja su propia mano hasta la polla que roza contra las sábanas y la estimula como si no hubiese un mañana. El placer se abate sobre él con cada toque, con cada caricia falta de suavidad y llena de apremio. Jadea, grita y muerde la almohada cuando le alcanzan la próstata. El estremecimiento que provoca se cuela en su columna y se esparce al resto de sus huesos.

El ritmo aumenta, los latidos, las caricias con poca piel y muchas uñas. Sus oídos bombean en lugar de escuchar, pero que sus órganos intercambien funciones es lo último que le importa. Jaejoong arquea la espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, en busca de un aire que no es suficiente. La lengua queriendo poner nombre al grito y los labios impidiendo el intento.

La cadencia del otro cuerpo se vuelve errática y Jaejoong aumenta la presión contra su miembro sabiendo que se acerca el final. Clava los dientes contra su puño cerrado, la tensión vibrando en cada fibra de su ser. Y no puede seguir reteniendo la voz cuando la humedad envuelve sus dedos y la tensión alcanza su punto álgido. Changmin se cuela en su grito extasiado y cuando cae sobre el colchón se da cuenta de que ha perdido la voluntad además del control. Y lo que es peor, la batalla contra sí mismo. 

No se gira, ni siquiera cuando el otro cuerpo abandona su interior. Jaejoong sabe que no va a encontrar ahí el rostro que quiere ver, los ojos cansados y pícaros, y la media sonrisa capaz de hacer que se olvide de todo. No va a encontrar unos labios mordaces que son todo fachada, que se derriten contra los suyos con facilidad. Ni va a responder a ese nombre que se le ha escapado.

Jaejoong es consciente de que no debería haber consentido ese momento de lujuria con un extraño, que no le conduce a ninguna parte. Pero también sabe que, para la nostalgia y la soledad que le consumen, sólo le queda esa vía de escape.


End file.
